


The Cup Of Noodles Incident

by MaxTheHeater



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers is So Done, Alex is a good sister, Evil Laughter, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I don't have an explanation for this, I saw it on tiktok and thought of Kara, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm with Kara on this one, Kara Danvers is a Ray of Sunshine, Kara is a little shit, Kid Alex, Kid Kara, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, a hangry alien, but still, especially when one of you is an alien, learning to be sister is hard, only when she's hungry, sorry alex, too much internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTheHeater/pseuds/MaxTheHeater
Summary: Eliza isn't home and Kara's hungry. Can Alex help a sister out?





	The Cup Of Noodles Incident

Kara stomped her way upstairs. This was unacceptable.

Honestly, humans sometimes did the most unthinkable things. She wondered how they'd even made it this far, the fact that they could make primitive technology was beyond impressive.

Her stomach grumbled again.  _ Ugh. _

She blames Alex, really.

**\---4 minutes earlier---**

Kara floated downstairs in excitement. Alex said she'd make them dinner since Eliza was out.

Now, in retrospect she should have known that Alex couldn't cook anything to save Kara’s life. All those years in the phantom zone just to die at the hands of her older sister. In Kara’s defence, she was super duper hungry (Though, when was she not?) and she didn't consider this.

Alex grinned when Kara made it to the kitchen “I didn't burn them this time!” She exclaimed proudly.

“Good, because I'm  _ starving.”  _

Alex passed Kara a bagel and a package of cup a noodles.

This was a joke,  _ right? _

“Cup a noodles?!” Kara almost yelled.

Alex shrugged, “I don’t know how to make anything else and even if I did, mom hasn't picked up the groceries since you cleaned out the entire kitchen last night.”

“I walked downstairs expecting a whole feast ready for me to eat, and you give me  ** _cup a noodles!_ ** ”

“Technically you floated downstairs, which my mom said you aren't allowed to do by the way.  _ And  _ I made you a bagel too.”

“I'M NOT EATING CUP A NOODLES!” 

Alex, to her credit, simply raised an eyebrow. Hangry Kara was a normal occurrence in the Danvers household.

“I WANT A CHEESEBURGER, I WANT FRENCH FRIES, AND I WANT POTSTICKERS! NOT CUP A NOODLES. GROSS!” Kara took a deep breath, apparently even kryptonians can get out of breath when it comes to food rants.

“If you  _ ever _ try to give me cup a noodles again Alex, I'm going to shove the cup a noodles DOWN YOUR MOUTH!”

  
  


\-----Back to present-----

Kara was laying on her bed, wondering how long it would take for her stomach to start trying to digest itself. Could a stomach of steel even do that? She'd have to ask Eliza later.

“Kara come on! We're going to chipotle.” Alex called from downstairs.

“Did she just say chipotle?” Kara whispers to herself.

“Yea Alex lets go! Ok. ok that sounds good!” Kara’s super speed had her at the front door in milliseconds. 

“I'm going to chipotle” she sing-songed to herself.

Alex rolled her eyes, she was definitely going to be buying more cup a noodles in the future. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry, this is hilarious. I saw this http://vm.tiktok.com/8J34T5/ on tiktok and I instantly thought that Alex and Kara would definitely have gotten into a situation like this. This is my first Supergirl fic, and honestly... What a way to start.


End file.
